walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Walking Dead (TV)
The Walking Dead é uma série de televisão dramática pós-apocalíptica norte-americana, desenvolvida por Frank Darabont para o canal pago AMC, baseada na série em quadrinhos com o mesmo nome de Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard Fonte tirada de DeadCentral.com.. A série é protagonizada por Andrew Lincoln, que interpreta Rick Grimes, um vice-xerife que acorda de um coma e apercebe-se de que o mundo que conhecia já não existe mais e que está repleto de mortos-vivos.Fonte tirada de AMCtv.com.. Ele sai em busca de sua família e encontra muitos outros sobreviventes, ao longo do caminho, onde torna-se líder de um grupo denominado de "Sobreviventes". Rick Grimes por vezes ignora seu código moral para proteger aqueles que ama. Devido às circunstâncias de um mundo pós-apocalíptico, os mortos não são apenas o perigo existente, e sim, os próprios sobreviventes que nele habitam, tornando-os de fato, os verdadeiros mortos caminhantes, que faz referência ao título da série. O título de ambas as adaptações, foram citadas visilvelmente na Edição 24 dos quadrinhos, no episódio 10 da série, e no episódio 6 da segunda temporada de Talking Dead. Transmitida em todo o mundo pelo canal FOX, sob todos os direitos autorais, The Walking Dead estreou internacionalmente em 2 de Novembro de 2010, dois dias depois de sua estreia original em 31 de Outubro na AMC nos Estados Unidos Fonte tirada de Blogs AMC.Fonte tirada de foxinternationalchannels.com.. A série tem sido bem recebida e recebeu muitas indicações a prémios, incluindo para o Writers Guild of America Award Fonte tirada de The Futon Critic.com. e o Prémio Globo de Ouro na categoria melhor série dramática Fonte tirada de Zap 2 It.com.. A série também tem atingido fortes avaliações, de acordo com Nielsen Ratings, superando vários registos de séries de canal a cabo, incluindo o registo de 12,4 milhões de espectadores no último episódio da sua terceira temporada Fonte tirada de EW.com.. A estreia da 5ª temporada também bateu recordes, incluindo o de episódio de drama mais assistido da história da TV a cabo, com 17.3 milhões de telespectadores. Os locais onde a série se passa são muito importantes para o desenvolver da trama. O arco da história entre a primeira temporada até à primeira metade da quinta temporada, é definido dentro da área metropolitana de Atlanta e nas zonas rurais e suburbanas do estado da Geórgia. Da segunda metade da quinta temporada em diante, a série ocorre principalmente em Alexandria, Virgínia e nas áreas próximas dela Fonte tirada da AMC.com.Fonte tirada de EW.com.. Devido o sucesso dos Webisodes - mini-séries para web e "prequências" para série - em setembro de 2013, a AMC anunciou que estava desenvolvendo uma spin-off de The Walking Dead, com personagens diferentes criados por Robert Kirkman. Foi revelado que as fases iniciais do projeto estava já a ser planejado, e que seria estreado em 2015. Spin-off de The Walking Dead confirmada'' The Walking Dead Brasil. Mais tarde, este spin-off recebeu o nome de "Fear the Walking Dead". Desenvolvimento Em 20 de Janeiro de 2010, a AMC anunciou oficialmente que eles haviam encomendado um piloto para uma possível série adaptada do quadrinho The Walking Dead, com Frank Darabont e Gale Anne Hurd atuando como produtores executivos "'The Walking Dead' Set Visit Preview: The Bloodiest Show Ever!" Bloody Disgusting. . As gravações do episódio piloto começaram em 15 de maio de 2010 na cidade de Atlanta Goon (10 de fevereiro de 2010). "The Walking Dead Pilot Has a Start Date". Horror Movies., e o restante dos episódios em 2 de junho de 2010, com Darabont sendo o produtor responsável pela série Fonte tirada Secondary Fire.com.. Em julho de 2011, o desenvolvedor da série e showrunner Frank Darabont renunciou ao cargo de showrunner da série "Walking Dead' exclusive: Exec producer Gale Anne Hurd denies Frank Darabont fired writers, talks season two". Entertainment Weekly.. Especula-se que ele era incapaz de ajustar-se ao calendário de execução de uma série de televisão "WALKING DEAD' SHOCKER: Frank Darabont Steps Down As Showrunner". Deadline.com., no entanto, The Hollywood Reporter informou que ele tinha sido despedido sobre disputas sobre cortes no orçamento planejados e intromissão executiva Fonte tirada de The Hollywood Reporter.com.. O produtor executivo Glen Mazzara foi então nomeado o novo showrunner Fonte tirada de Deadline.com. e novos escritores se juntou à equipe de roteiristas na segunda temporada, incluindo o co-produtor executivo Evan Reilly, o produtor Scott M. Gimple, a escritora e editora Angela Kang, e David Leslie Johnson, assim como Nichole Beattie e Sang Kyu Kim, com Frank Renzulli contribuindo nos scripts. Após a conclusão da terceira temporada, Glen Mazzara renunciou sua posição como showrunner e produtor executivo da série, por um acordo mútuo entre Mazzara e a AMC. Segundo o comunicado de imprensa, foi lido que "Ambas as partes reconhecem que existe uma diferença de opinião sobre onde o show deve ir em frente e concluiu que é melhor se separar." "The Walking Dead' Season 4: AMC, Glen Mazzara Part Ways For New Season". The Huffington Post. Scott M. Gimple então entrou como showrunner para a quarta temporada "Scott Gimple Tapped as New 'Walking Dead' Showrunner". The Hollywood Reporter., com novos escritores à equipe de roteiristas, como Curtis Gwinn, Channing Powell, e Matt Negrete Dead' Adds Pair to Writers Room for Season 4". The Hollywood Reporter.. Scott M. Gimple continuou como showrunner até os dias atuais. Tema de Abertura 250px|right|thumb|Logotipo da série no tema de abertura da 1ª e 2ª Temporada. 250px|right|thumb|Logotipo da série no atual tema de abertura da mesma. Bear McCreary foi contratado para compor a pontuação para a série. McCreary afirmou que o tema principal foi baseado em sua visualização de modelos de produção para a sequência de abertura. Em vez de fazer uma canção completa para a abertura, como suas obras anteriores, McCreary optou por usar um motivo simples, repetindo a partir da seção de cordas Fonte tirada de MTV.com.. Elenco |-|Detalhes= Andrew_Lincoln.jpg|'ANDREW LINCOLN' como RICK GRIMES|link= Andrew Lincoln Sarah_Wayne_Callies.jpg|'SARAH WAYNE CALLIES' como LORI GRIMES|link= Sarah Wayne Callies Qig-lWOy_400x400.jpg|'CHANDLER RIGGS' como CARL GRIMES|link= Chandler Riggs Tumblr o85ma6H6ys1tgir2co1 r2 500.jpg|'JON BERNTHAL' como SHANE WALSH|link= Jon Bernthal Laurie_Holden_180011.jpg|'LAURIE HOLDEN' como ANDREA|link= Laurie Holden Norman.jpg|'NORMAN REEDUS' como DARYL DIXON|link= Norman Reedus Melissa_McBride.jpg|'MELISSA McBRIDE' como CAROL PELETIER|link= Melissa McBride Tumblr oaujejz2af1r2aobgo1 500.png|'STEVEN YEUN' como GLENN RHEE|link= Steven Yeun Lauren_Cohan.jpg|'LAUREN COHAN' como MAGGIE GREENE|link= Lauren Cohan Danai_Gurira.jpg|'DANAI GURIRA' como MICHONNE|link= Danai Gurira David_morrissey2_bio.jpg|'DAVID MORRISSEY' como O GOVERNADOR|link= David Morrissey JeffreyDeanMorgan.jpg|'JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN' como NEGAN|link= Jeffrey Dean Morgan A série ao decorrer das temporadas, incluem diversos atores que interpretam os personagens principais. A trama no início, foi protagonisada por atores sucedidos como Jon Bernthal, Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn e Steven Yeun que faziam parte do elenco principal, junto com Andrew Lincoln e Chandler Riggs. Outros atores como Norman Reedus, Melissa McBride, Michael Rooker, Lauren Cohan, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Danai Gurira, David Morrissey e entre outros, que interpretam personagem importantes, ganharam espaço na série, tornando-se regulares. |-|Galeria= Imagens dos Membros do Elenco 70fd9579a30aee2f2236e57d254e0c15.jpg The-Walking-Dead-cAST-the-walking-dead-17905721-450-325.jpg Wenn3171057.jpg twdelenco.jpg CastPremiereS3.jpg Serie.jpg The-walking-dead-elenco-ew-comic-con-2014.jpg 794631f83b36928e4bdfcb2beeef7046.jpg The-walking-dead-cast-getty-images.jpg TWD-5.jpeg TWDCASTFOX.jpg The-walking-dead-walker-stalker-con-atlanta-2014.jpg 005.jpg 08900014000410-2_612x380.jpg Episódios Temporada 1 (2010) Temporada 2 (2011-12) Temporada 3 (2012-13) Temporada 4 (2013-14) Temporada 5 (2014-15) Temporada 6 (2015-16) Temporada 7 (2016-17) Temporada 8 (2017-18) Recepção A primeira temporada foi aclamada pela crítica americana, recebendo 82 dos 100 em Metracritic baseado em 25 avaliações. O episódio piloto da série recebeu 5,3 milhões de espectadores em os EUA, tornando a única série a receber boa audiêcia em sua estréia na história da rede AMC. O final da temporada recebeu 6 milhões de espectadores. A partir da segunda temporada, a série estabeleceu um novo recorde, chegando a 7,3 milhões de telespectadores. Prêmios Obtidos pela Série |-|Primeiros Prêmios Obtidos= Primeiros Prêmios Importantes Ganhos |-|Lista de Indicações= Todas Indicações e Prêmios Ganhos AFI Awards Artios Awards ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards]] Astra Awards Bram Stoker Award Cinema Audio Society Awards Critics' Choice Television Award Directors Guild of America Awards Dorian Awards Eddie Awards Emmy Awards Fangoria Chainsaw Awards Golden Globes Awards Golden Reel Awards Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards Hollywood Post Alliance IGN Summer Movie Awards International Cinematographers Guild NAACP Image Award LIMA Licensing Awards National Television Awards OFTA Television Awards People's Choice Awards|People's Choice Awards Rondo Hatton Classic Horror Awards Satellite Awards Saturn Awards Scream Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Society of Camera Operators Streamy Awards Teen Choice Awards Television Critics Association Awards TP de Oro TV Guide Awards TV Quick Awards Visual Effects Society Awards Webby Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Young Artist Awards Young Hollywood Awards Referências }} Categoria: The Walking Dead